


Leopika oneshots/headcanons

by jackshortie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Food, M/M, NSFW, Poetry, Wholesome, boobs, slight angst, slight nsfw, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackshortie/pseuds/jackshortie
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. One touch should be enough

It was early, way earlier than I’d normally wake up. Because it was the middle of summer the sun had already risen and it was very warm. Next to me I saw Leorio, halfnaked and still fast asleep. The blanket was only covering up to his waist and his arms were next to him. We’d been sharing an apartment for a few months now and for practical reasons we both agreed on sleeping in the same bed, because neither of us seemed to mind. To be honest, I sleep a little better when I know someone is by my side, although that also makes me afraid of when they will not be there. 

I sat up straight on the bed and just stared at him, from up to his hair, to his eyes, to his neck, to… and that’s when I realised that up close Leorio was really more buffed than he looked when wearing clothing. He had defined lines across his chest and it was very toned. 

I unconsciously wetted my lips as I was deep in thought. That’s when suddenly I realised what was wrong. My brain had the urge to touch it. 

I mean, of course, it was very tempting… and yes, maybe I am attracted to Leorio to some extent but he didn’t know that yet… but it was just… 

I sighed deeply as many thoughts ran through my head, but my eyes were fixated on his chest. The upper part, specifically. 

The longer I stared the more I longed for just a touch or a squeeze, just to know what it felt like. “You’re crazy.” I mumbled to myself, looking away and trying to shift my attention to grabbing my phone. I checked the time and turned my alarm off, the one that was supposed to go in thirty minutes. Once I put my phone down my eyes could not help but linger back to Leorio.

Dammit.

Why was he such a nice view to look at? Why was he so tempting, like some siren trying to lure me in with his beauty. I tilted my head a little to look at his soft face. He had such kind eyes, just like when Melody said he had the kindest heart in all of- 

That thought was interrupted by thinking of where his heart was placed. I tried my hardest to think about something else, so why is my brain still thinking about those? 

At this point, I had three options:

1\. Overcome my temptation and just get over it. Accept that you won’t get a touch or squeeze his boob.  
2\. Give in to your attraction and just give it one squeeze for satisfaction and go.  
3\. C̶o̶n̶f̶e̶s̶s̶ y̶o̶u̶r̶ f̶e̶e̶l̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ i̶n̶ h̶o̶p̶e̶ h̶e̶ r̶e̶t̶u̶r̶n̶s̶ t̶h̶e̶m̶ a̶n̶d̶ g̶e̶t̶ u̶n̶l̶i̶m̶i̶t̶e̶d̶ s̶q̶u̶e̶e̶z̶e̶s̶. 

As you can see, the third one is crossed out, because that's never going to happen. 

Option one or option two. Option one or option two. Both had a big disadvantage. With one I could have the temptation at a more public or embarrassing moment and then give in, making both me and Leorio look like a fool. With two, what if it’s really good and I want more, or what if he wakes up? However, the longer I wait, the sooner he wakes up. This is… stressing almost. 

Could they be used as stress relievers…? 

No, Kurapika, stop it, just… think of something else. 

After five minutes I gave in.

I knew the perverted side of my brain, that’s mostly hidden deep inside, wouldn’t let this slide until it got what it wanted. I moved a little to the side so that I was sitting next to his chest, capable of looking right above him. 

My hand slowly moved to one of them. I wanted to poke it first, just to make sure it wouldn’t wake Leorio up. With my index finger I gave it a small poke and quickly retrieved my hand again. My eyes widened as I realized that it was way softer than expected. 

From that, I was free to conclude that he had no response to me poking his boob. I got a little more daring and placed the palm of my hand on his right boob. My hand was slightly colder, so I could feel the warmth of his skin. “Just one squeeze so I can get over this.” I mumbled to myself as I made sure Leorio was still fast asleep.

I tensed up the muscles in my hand and gave it a slow but firm squeeze. My face turned red as I realised how soft and squishy it was. Like something tender and so stress relieving. Maybe like a soft pillow to lie on? As soon as I realised how long I had been squeezing it I slowly let go. 

First thing I did was cover my mouth and turn away, trying to suppress the noises my mouth was trying to escape. Why did it feel so good? I swear Leorio, what God are you made of? 

…You know how I said just ‘one’ squeeze? After that feeling I wanted more, a lot more. Blushing vividly I placed each hand on each boob. Still no response.

I squeezed synchronized one time, then followed by a second time, until the point I was just relieving my stress. They were just so soft, warm, calming and pleasing. I closed my eyes in satisfaction as I let my lust take over and enjoyed every second of my hands being wrapped around them. My fingers swayed over his soft skin in a slow rhythm.

“Kurapika? What are you doing?” Leorio’s low and rough voice spoke and I immediately stopped moving. I opened my eyes and they met with Leorio’s confused face that looked from my hands to my face. “Absolutely nothing, what the hell are you talking about?!” I quickly said as I let go of him and hid my hands behind my back. I dove under the blanket to hide my shame and reddish face. 

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” Leorio’s voice was somehow lighthearted, as if he knew yet didn’t mind. 

“And what exactly am I, supposedly, lying about, Leorio?” I did my best to defend myself, but deep down I knew it was a hopeless cause. At this point it was waiting to face my consequences. 

“About that you were ‘doing nothing’. I could tell you were touching my tits.” He had some smirk on his face, as if he enjoyed driving me into a corner. 

“And do you have evidence to back that up?” I said as a last resort.

“Kurapika your hands were literally squeezing them. I saw it with my own eyes… and I felt it, obviously.” He shrugged, as if he knew he wasn’t driving me insane with that behaviour. 

“Okay fine, I’m so sorry. I was just very curious and you were lying fast asleep but then I got carried away and I hope you can forgive-“ I started sort of rambling, in hope I could minimize the damage as much as possible. However, Leorio himself decided to interrupt me.

“Kurapika, you’re funny, you know that?” He said with a low chuckle.

“What?” I was confused and hid a little deeper under the blanket.

“I never said I was mad or bothered, so why are you apologizing?” 

“B-because,” I started, “it’s embarrassing as hell, and I shouldn’t have done it without your permission.” 

“I mean, sure, you could’ve asked, but I would’ve said yes, or even now, if you still want to go for it, I’m not holding you back.” Why was he so calm about all of this? Did he not care? Or… did he like it too?

I snorted, “As if. Like I said, it’s embarrassing as hell.” 

“But you’re not saying you don’t like the feeling?” Leorio hit me right at the spot, trying to tease and embarrass me more. 

“Well… I’ll have to admit they’re good stress relievers…I guess.” I said it soft and a little uncertain, fidgeting with my fingers.

“So do you feel stressed right now?” Such an innocent face, yet he spoke evil, tempting words.

“You’re just pushing me at this point. You like it too, don’t you?” I said, catching up on his schemes.

“Yes, it’s a nice feeling, especially when someone else does it.” He bluntly admitted. 

“I hate you.” I said, which was of course a lie, but it was my brain reacting to being attracted to him more as we go. 

“Sure you do, man.” Leorio laughed a little, “So are you going to do it or not?” He lied down on his back, looking at me with those beautiful, yet sneaky eyes. 

After exclaiming a few unidentifiable noises, I placed both my hands on them, with a flustered face I slowly let my hands do the work again. It was very calming, and by looking at Leorio’s face you could tell he was relaxed too. 

The longer I did it, the more comfortable I got with it. Eventually I was lying close to him so I could reach better. “See? I told you it was nice.” Leorio said with a wink.

“Oh shut up.” I said, squeezing a little tighter for him to suddenly flinch for a second. It was a big tease of mine, and I could tell he felt that one clearly.


	2. A tired blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is not a morning person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short as hell sorry

Slow footsteps came down as Kurapika was making his way to the kitchen. Leorio was already on his coffee, checking his emails. “Mornin’” He said, doubting the blonde would respond. If anything Kurapika was not a morning person. Grumpy, tired, a little rude too. Leorio had become used to it but today it seemed even worse. His blonde hair was messy and in a small ponytail, his eyes barely open and eye bags that were deep and dark. He was wearing some sweatpants and a big hoodie. 

“Mrn.” Was all Kurapika replied, barely a mumble. He walked to the coffee machine and made a strong espresso. Once done, he chugged it down like a vodka shot, followed by him disgustingly icking.

“I still don’t understand why you do that.” Leorio said, taking another sip off his one cappuccino. 

“One nasty espresso shot per day keeps the unconscious away.” Kurapika gave a sarcastic smile, looking annoyed. He meant that the big rush of serotonin would prevent him from slacking off at work.

“Well somebody got off on the wrong side of the bed.” Leorio mumbled while looking away.

“What?” Kurapika responded as he grabbed a bowl and cereal from the cabinet. 

“I said you look tired.” He lied, not trying to annoy Kurapika more. 

Kurapika loudly placed the bowl on the kitchen counter and tilted his head. “Gee, thank you so much for noticing, Leorio.” This was followed by an eye roll and he walked to the fridge. He grabbed the pack of milk and started pouring it in. After that he started pouring in the cereal.

“Y-you put your milk before your cereal?” Leorio said surprised. 

“We’ve been living together for eight months?” Kurapika raised an eyebrow. 

“I barely see you in the morning. You always sleep in.” Kurapika’s work schedule was from 11 am to 2 am and Leorio had to go to college from 8 am to 5 pm. They barely see each other except for the weekends, but then they’ll make a special breakfast for each other like pancakes or waffles. Kurapika makes it every sunday and Leorio does every Saturday. 

“Also since when do you care about how I make my cereal?” Kurapika scoffed before taking a first bite. 

“I’m just surprised, is it a normal thing to do within-“

“No, I’m just insane.” Kurapika took another bite without looking up.

Leorio nodded understandingly. He chugged down the final sips and cleaned up the dishes. 

“See you.” Leorio said as he walked up to Kurapika, giving the blonde a forehead kiss. 

“Mmm.” Kurapika exclaimed as a noice of satisfaction. Closing his eyes as he felt Leorio’s soft lips pressing against his forehead. 

“Sorry for being so rude in the morning.” Kurapika said as he leaned his head softly against Leorio’s chest. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You’re just tired.” He stroked his blonde hair and wrapped his hand around Kurapika’s body. 

“You’re too good for me.” 

“No, Kurapika, we are good for each other. You bring out the best of me and I’ll do the same for you… Now I got to go to school, take it easy today, alright?” They staid in an embrace for a while, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s warm hold.

“I’ll try, you take it easy too.” Kurapika caressed his cheek and ruffled his hair. 

“I will.” He said as he leaned in for a kiss on the lips. It was soft and tender, a soft romantic one that could still be felt after their lips had parted. 

Leorio left the house and Kurapika fidgeted with his food.


	3. A poetic sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio tries to get invested into Kurapika's poetry, leading to a deep talk.

Sundays were always really calm when it came to Leorio and Kurapika. They’d breakfast together, clean up around the house a little and after lunch they could mostly be found sitting on the couch together. 

Kurapika sat in between Leorio’s legs and leaned against his chest. He would read a book most of the time and Leorio would be on his phone or read as well. This time he was on his phone reading random news articles that caught his interest. He looked down to see Kurapika reading a book with small texts, where the words seemed twisted and were hard to understand. 

“What’cha reading?” Leorio asked, putting his phone down as he got curious the longer he looked at it. 

“A book.” Kurapika replied dryly but dead serious. 

Leorio sighed deeply. Kurapika’s jokes were always made with such a serious tone he couldn’t always tell if he actually was messing around or not. 

“I can tell. What’s written in it?” Leorio retried. 

“Poems.” His answers were short again.

“Not very talkative today, are we?” He chuckled, waiting for Kurapika to give him a proper answer. 

“Maybe it’s the poems that are so expressive that I can’t express my own words.” He turned the page and went to the next poem. 

“Are they that good?” 

“I think they are, but it really depends on the way someone looks at it. Understanding a poem is different for each person.” The blonde explained. 

“Do you have a favourite poem?”  
“Yes, but it’s not in this book. Although, I doubt you’ll be interested in it.” Kurapika was wrong about that. Leorio got more interested as he saw how passionate Kurapika was over poetry. It was nice seeing him so excited about something. 

“No, I want to hear it. If you want to read it to me, that is.” He insisted. 

“Do you want me to read it to you?” A smile appeared on his face, excited to show Leorio.

“Yeah, of course.” With that said Kurapika stood up and walked up to the bookcase. Half of it was filled with Kurapika’s leisure time books and the other half were Leorio’s books for studying. 

On eyeheight Kurapika grabbed a small red book with no design on the cover and went to the bookmarked page immediately. “You sure you want me to read it to you? It’s pretty long and-” 

“Your voice is more calming than you think. I really like hearing it, so if you don’t mind I’d want you to read it.” Leorio gave a smile and he caught Kurapika slightly blushing. “I guess I could read it to you.” He sat down on the couch again, right across Leorio and held the small book in front of himself. 

“It’s by Rober Frost,” Kurapika started.

“Are they good?” 

“This is definitely his best work, the others are good but don’t quite give me the urge to keep rereading them to the point I think I understand them.” It was obvious that Kurapika was both nervous and glad to be able to talk about his interests, probably because people don’t care about Kurapika more than for his eyes or his nen ability. 

‘Whose woods these are I think I know.  
His house is in the village though;  
He will not see me stopping here  
To watch his woods fill up with snow. 

My little horse must think it queer  
To stop without a farmhouse near  
Between the woods and frozen lake  
The darkest evening of the year. 

He gives his harness bells a shake  
To ask if there is some mistake.  
The only other sound’s the sweep  
Of easy wind and downy flake. 

The woods are lovely, dark and deep,  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep.”

Kurapika’s calming voice echoed through the living room as Leorio was attentively listening and trying to process the story that Kurapika just told him. Once he finished, a silence fell upon them, as if they were both speechless. 

“So what makes this so special to you?” Leorio’s voice was a lot more serious, it wasn’t more tension, there was just more emotions. Leorio knew full well this was for Kurapika and his promise he has to keep to his clan. 

“The narrator is reminding themself that despite the breathtaking view and an amazing trip, one cannot be distracted by it as they have an end destination to reach. I have the same, thinking all that I experience right now will not matter as it holds me back to get to my destination.”

“Does that mean I will mean nothing in the end?” The air got thicker and their emotions were rising. 

“Of course not, Leorio. It’s what I keep telling myself because that is what I wish would happen. Instead, the view is filling me with lust. Longing for more of that beautiful view. So, I gave in long ago, wanting to take the view with me to the finish line. The extra baggage will probably slow me down, but it’s filled with support that will make the journey easier. Support that I appreciate so much, I could never leave you behind, as much as that promise wants to pull us apart.” Kurapika moved a little closer to him, trying to give an assuring smile. 

“Can you make a new promise, for me?” Leorio asked, pushing a lock of the blonde’s hair back. 

“I… don’t know. It depends, what do you want me to promise?” Kurapika knew that if Leorio would ask him to let go of his revenge, he couldn’t say yes. He’s bound to that revenge by chains and got caught in a spider’s web, there’s no real escapism, only avoidance and ignorance.

“Promise me, that you won’t let me go because you think I’m a burden to your promise. I want to be that support that you appreciate so much. If we ever need to let go, let it not be when you have turned blind by revenge. Can you promise that?” They both had a small smile on their face, but it was filled with sad emotions. They had a strong, passionate love for each other, but how much stronger is Kurapika’s vengeance and Leorio’s need to help everyone. 

“The thing is… I don’t know. I wish I could say yes, but if I broke it, I would already be heartbroken over leaving you, this promise would just hurt more.” Kurapika stared down disappointedly, scared of hurting Leorio with these words, but he was just trying to be realistic. 

“Let it hurt enough for you to not want to experience the pain then.” Leorio was forward, maybe not as realistic as Kurapika, but he wasn’t scared to say what was on his mind either. The last thing they wanted were more hidden truths. This trust they had in each other was the foundation of their relationship, what brought out the best out of both of them. 

“Even if you put it like that. I can’t be one hundred percent sure. I don’t want to lie and say I can promise you it. All I can say is that right now I think I won’t and I’ll use everything I have to never let it happen. Is that good enough?” Kurapika held Leorio’s face, almost desperately. He was so scared of losing him, and even if he can’t promise he won’t push Leorio away one day, there was nothing else in the world he’d rather want to have Leorio here with him, right here and now.

“You being here will always be enough. I understand you can’t promise me that you’ll stay forever, but as long as you are here. It will be enough for me.” He placed his hand over Kurapika’s and caressed them softly. This led to a silence that was filled with love. It was difficult and emotional, but it was solid for now. 

“So yeah, that’s what this poem does to me.” Kurapika said, trying to change the conversation to something more light-hearted. 

“I can see why you like it so much,” Leorio chuckled, followed by a sigh, “as it can let others express a lot of emotions too.” 

“Did you like it yourself, thought?” Kurapika wondered.

“Who knows? I just might read a few more and see if I can find my favourite as well. Can I borrow this one?” He pointed at the small red book that Kurapika just read to him. 

He put the bookmark back onto that page and handed it to him. “Of course.” He said before getting up from the couch. “By the way it’s getting late, what do you want for dinner?” 

“We could order something, I guess? I don’t really feel like cooking something up.” Leorio grabbed his phone and searched to place an order. 

“Pizza?” Kurapika suggested. 

“Sounds good.” 

After dinner they went to bed early as Leorio had to wake up early as usual. 

Kurapika was back at reading the same book he was originally reading this afternoon. “How about you read me one of those?” Leorio pointed at his book. 

“Let me see… One that could serve well as a good night verse, I assume?” 

“That would seem suitable, doesn’t it?” Leorio smiled as he saw Kurapika searching through the book quickly. It had become clear that Kurapika knew exactly which one would be perfect and was just trying to find it. He stopped at the page and tapped twice on his chest, signing that Leorio should lie down against him. So, Leorio rested his head against Kurapika’s chest as Kurapika started reading him the poem he had picked out. 

“Until the dark night lost its stars  
And the moon fade its light  
there will always be goodnight

Until my eyes saw its heaven  
and my heart feel its desire  
I will never say goodbye

only goodnight. Sleep well, Leorio.” Kurapika gave him a soft kiss and turned off the lights. 

“Sleep well, Pika.”


End file.
